Staring Down a Loaded Gun
by Emo Vampire Chic
Summary: Canadais having a bad week, and is begining to notice just how useless his life his, sending him in to a depression, no one cares about him, well except for his brother America, but can America rescue his twin from this depression? FACE and CanadaxUkraine


**Staring Down a Loaded Gun**

_**(The nations are doing their monthly get together to express problems or concerns. It has been going on for a few hours and is coming to an end.)**_

**Canada: *Runs down the Hall* **Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT! Oh Gosh I'm so late! **(Bursts in to the room)**

**England: **Well that pretty much concludes our – **(Canada comes in interrupting him)**

**Canada: **I'm so sorry, my alarm didn't go off and then I had a problem with the coffee filter, and well Kumajiro somehow spilled food all over him so I had to give him a bath… and well I'm just really sorry.

**England: **That's fine Canada; we're pretty much done here. Does anyone have anything else they'd like to mention? Any more problems or concerns you'd like us to address? **(Canada was the only one to raise their hand) **Alright then I guess we are done here.

**Canada: **ah…but well… **(Everyone but Canada and England left the room, chatting)**

**England: *Puts his hand on Canada's shoulder* **Matthew… I'm sorry but I don't think anyone would be able to take another question without the fighting amongst themselves…again; we can address it next time ***looks at him sternly* **As long as you are here on time next time. ***He walks out of the room following the other nations***

**Canada: *Says quietly* **but it's important. **(Canada starts making his way to the door when he stops to lean against the open door and hears a conversation between the Baltic States)**

**Latvia: **haha did you see that fool, Canada; I didn't even know he was allowed to come to these meetings.

**Lithuania: **Well Latvia, he is a nations, all nations are welcome to the meetings.

**Latvia: **Well, barely have you seen how weak that guy is. I mean look at that guy he's pathetic, barely anyone even remembers him. I'm surprised someone like Russia hasn't taken him over already.

**Estonia: **You're one to talk little guy ***he patted his head* **

**Lithuania: **Plus I doubt Ukraine would let Russia even touch a hair on the poor guy's head, she's kind of got a thing for him.

**Estonia: **huh, perfect match the poor and the weak, but mmm I guess he deserves some credit for getting Ukraine, every guy wishes he had that.

**Latvia: **Well it would be better for them both if Russia took him over. Canada would be forced to stay at Russia's place where he won't have to worry about his petty problems, and Ukraine could come back to Russia's house too, and be with Canada. Then she won't have to panic about paying Russia either, if you ask me it's a great idea.

**Estonia: ** oh shut it, you just want Ukraine back so she will keep Russia from torturing us.

**Lithuania: **Actually that sound like a great idea, we should mention it to Russia.

**Estonia: **Like he would listen to us… Enough with talk about that guy let's go get some food, I'm hungry.

**Latvia: **Ohhhhh yeah I'm really hungry, let's go get some…** (Their voices faded as they walked away)**

**(**_**Canada just stood there, insulted)**_

_**How could they say something like that…I'm not weak…am I? I can handle myself, can't I? I don't always need the help of America, France, and England. I don't people like Denmark, Iceland, and Italy. If Russia invades I can fight him off, right? Who am I kidding? I'm nothing on my own, if I were anything, anything at all, people would remember me? They would welcome me at the meeting. They would allow me to speak even if it was at the end of a meeting; they would wait for me after the meeting was over just so they could chat with me. Some would even fear me,**__**but no one fears weak, little Canada. Not even Italy or the Baltic States, they are afraid of everyone. I must really be nothing then. If no one can respect me, no one can fear, so I must really be nothing.**_

**(Canada upset and frustrated runs out of the room passing any remaining nations that may still be there.)**

***One Week Later***

**(After an Alliance meeting, England and America are hanging out at England's)**

**England: **America? Have you seen Canada, lately?

**America: **Huh? Canada, wasn't he just at the alliance meeting?

**England: **No, he hasn't been seen since the meeting with all the nations. I wanted to ask him if I could help him out with the problem because he looked like the problem he wanted to bring up at the meeting, but I haven't seen him, I've just been a little worried I guess. When he left he looked really upset.

**America: **Awww England, are you getting all paranoid parent on Canada? Hey you were never like that with me, but then again, why would you need to be paranoid about me, I'm the Hero!

**England: **America, can you forget yourself for one minute and help me find your brother?

**America: **Well I haven't seen him. Why don't you ask France?

**England: **I doubt that Frog knows where his children are? I mean at the very least he may know where you are on occasion. He's too busy being a flirt to know important stuff like that.

**America: **What are you talking about Canada has always been France's favorite, but that's alright because I was always the hero, even as a baby!

**England: **You were twins we loved you equally, but that's beside the point! This isn't about him, and this isn't about you, this about Canada! And for the record…if it were you I would be just as worried.

**(America and England leave the meeting room to find France flirting with a couple of the maids that worked at the conference building.)**

**England: **France, if you're done giving these women false hope, there is something important I would like to discuss with you.

**(France ignored him and continued talking)**

**England: **Excuse me ladies, but this man here doesn't play for your team! In fact we both raised two children together.

**(The maids gave France an odd look and walked away)**

**France: **Oh no…Ah England you are such a joker **(he said loudly, then he turned to England) **Just because I appreciate the glory of a man's body doesn't I cannot charm them with my sexy good looks.

**England: **Excuse me sir, are you suggesting that there is something wrong with my looks?

**France: **That depends if you think looking like a punk with furry caterpillars on their face is wrong!

**England: (Grabs France) **you bastard!

**France: (Fights back)**

**America: **Yo dudes we still need to find Canada!

**France: (stops fighting for a moment) **what about my little bébé? Did something happen?

**England: **We can't find him.

**America: **He hasn't been to any of the meetings this week.

**France:** What if my poor little bébé got sick and is at home all alone? ***begins to worries***

**America: **That's true maybe he just got sick and stayed home.

**England: **Wouldn't he call?

**America: **I don't know, dude is quiet?

**France: **Ohhhhh I must check on my poor little Canada! **(Runs away, England and America following him)**

**(France runs all the way to Canada's house, England right behind him, with America trailing behind, all those cheeseburgers getting to him.)**

**America: *Gasping* **wait…up…guy…oh gosh…at least I don't look fat…** (America stops by a store alley to catch his breath. An empty beer bottle rolled out from the alley and hit America's foot.) **Huh?

**(America walks in to the alley enough to see his twin, Canada sitting on the ground, leaning on a dumpster with a brown paper bag next to him and another beer bottle in his hand. He looks like he is about to pass out)**

Whoa? Mattie, are you okay?

**Canada: *looks up and sees America* **Oh hey bro, what's up? I-I-I I'm fine, I'm…I'm just having a drink.

**America: **Actually dude it looks like you've had a bunch of drinks.

**Canada: **Hey…hey…I d-don't go to…I-I don't go around judging you…Ssssso don't j-judge me!

**America: **Alright, alright, I'm not judging you, let's just get you home.

**Canada: *flailing his practically limp arms around* **I don't…I don't…I don't wanna go home.

**America: **C'mon bro, you'll thank me later. **(America clears the pile of bottles away and help Canada, supporting all of Canada's weight on his shoulders.)**

**Canada: **I…ahhh…I don't** (he coughs interrupting his sentence.) **

**America: **Dude you are really lucky you live close by.

**(America and Canada stumbled together to Canada's place. France and England are out of sight.)**

**America: **I guess France and England got in to your place.

**(America and Canada stumble in to the house to find England and France arguing in the front room)**

**Both England and France:* finally see Canada and America walking* **Canada! What happened to him? ***both rush over to him***

**America: ** I don't know I just found him in an alley. He is completely drunk, which is weird, I rarely ever see Canada drink, even when there is a Hockey game on.

**France: (Walking in the other room to look for some coffee) **

**England: **What the bloody hell were you thinking? You've been gone for weeks and have been worried sick! Last week when you said you had a problem you weren't talking about this, were you? It that your problem? You are an alcoholic? **(France hands Canada a cup of coffee)**

**Canada: (Quickly chugs down the hot coffee, not even flinching. He begins to sober up) **What…What day is it?

**England: **It's Saturday October 7th

**Canada: **Mother Fuck… I've been out for three days….FUCK! Where is Kumajiro?

**France: (comes walking in holding a sick little polar) **He is here. I have found him.

**America: *Pulls out cheeseburger and gives to Kumajiro* **He looks like he could use some food.

**Britain: **Why don't you explain it to me then? How the hell could you stay out in the cold for three days and forget all of the responsibilities.

**Canada: ** You didn't even notice that I was missing till today? **(He began to feel the sadness he was feeling last week when it all came together. Even his only family didn't notice him that much, they didn't notice him not showing up to the meetings for days straight, they didn't notice him missing and not coming home for three days? Yes he did live alone but still he was suppose to see them every day at the Allies meetings but did anyone notice that he didn't come, no not until a few days have passed. Meaning what would they do if someone had tried to take over him in secret, nothing, they wouldn't have even noticed. Some family they were? )**

_**This meant I have no one.**_

**England: **Well…you're a grown up…I shouldn't need to check on you all the time, maybe if you weren't so coddled *** he directed that a France*. ** Then you would be able to survive on your own without me keeping an eye on you.

**France: **Well excuse me if I actually believe in loving my children!

_**They begin to fight again…they fight like they always fight, it never ends. I feel so alone.**_

**America: *Speaking up interrupting France and England's fight* **why don't we just settle this over dinner, its lunchtime now, so we can just let Canada rest a little bit…and then we will see him later and settle it a bit more civilized. I think all this yelling is making Mattie feel worse.

_**No it's your false caring that is making me feel worse.**_

**France: *pushing England off of him* **that is exactly what I was going to suggest. Mon fil needs his beauty sleep.

**England: ** fine then, that's what we shall so. We will meet at America's at 8.

**(All but Canada leaves)**

**Canada: **I can't sleep, not after drinking all this coffee.

**Kumajiro: **Who the heck are you?

**Canada: ** I don't even know anymore

**(About two hours pass and Canada decides that we can't spend the remaining few hours in this house with only Kumajiro, not when is so depressed.)**

**(Canada hops in to car and decides to go to a random pub, Ends up going to a place near Russia's house, He couldn't exactly tell what the place was called because the name was in Russian, but he did understand Vodka and that was all he needed. When he walked he sat on the first bar stool he found. The bartender said something in Russian)**

**Canada: **Vodka** (that's all he really needed to say.)**

_**I'm not going to drink that much, I'm just going to drink enough so I can feel happy, so I can get rid of this depression I feel**_

**Lithuania**: haha, well if it isn't Canada, the, the, the…pathetic one! **(Someone was clearly drunk)**

**Canada: **The only pathetic one here is you Lithuania!

**Estonia: **That's not what you Ukraine told us while you were out. She was so upset went she went out to find you, then when she finally gave up looking she came back home to Russia, where we lent her our shoulders to cry.

**Lithuania: **she was so emotional it wasn't even that hard to convince her to move on, in fact I'd like to think she wanted it. I mean after we just her there in my bed it wasn't that long till she was screaming my name.

**Canada: **She was probably telling you to get off of her, you fucking rapists! ***Finishes his vodka and asks for two more***

**Estonia: **Look who thinks they have balls

**Lithuania: **OH oh Lithuania, Estonia, I love you so much! This, this is the best I've ever had ***He poorly mocked Ukraine***

**(Estonia and Lithuania laughed incredibly drunkly)**

**Bartender: **Don't worry about them; the alcohol they drink has been known to make people extremely aggressive. **(Only the bar tender did not speak English, only Russian)**

**Estonia: **Ah, the best part is she doesn't even remember you now, I could ask her if she misses you, and she says that she feels like you've never existed.

**(That hit him hard.)**

_**That can't be true! I love her! She loves me! She hasn't forgotten me!**_

**Canada: **No! ***Shaking his head***

**Bartender: **Sir, just ignore them. They are dicks; they try and start fights with anyone who comes in here. Don't listen to they are liars. **(Canada again couldn't understand him)**

**(Canada, really angrily chugs the remaining vodka gets up, and puts money on the counter, then leaves slamming the door behind him.)**

_**I can't drive home; I don't want some sort of drunk driving thing to happen. I guess I have to walk, whatever gives me time to think.**_

**(As he walks away someone starts shouting to him)**

**Random dude: **Hey Mr. America don't forget your car!

**(Canada walks in to England and finds and then finds store that sells alcohol. {If Italy can drive to Japan in a matter of minutes the Canada can drive to Russia and walk to England } After reluctance he decides to stop. He goes in and buys two six packs of beer.)**

**Cashier: **Having a party tonight, America?

**Canada: (groans and leaves angrily. Continues to walk home)**

**Random people along the street: **Hey America!

What's up America?

America!

USA!

Hey what is up with the US? This is the UK! Go home!

I'm American too!

Mr. America!

I'm the hero too!

America you're so beautiful! I love you!

**(Each word feeling like a slap in the face to Canada, none of them knew who he was, and Britain even raised him!)**

**Canada: *begins to run…gets home after 15 min. of straight running* *sighs* *sits on the couch and opens a beer bottle.***

_**No one even cares anymore, so why should I? I'll drink myself in to a coma then they will remember. *sigh again* No they won't even know then It would be another month till they noticed I never left home, before they noticed I was missing, but by then who would care? They wouldn't care unless…I was dead.**_

**(Canada's thoughts were interrupted by Kumajiro climbing up on the couch next to him)**

**Kuma: **Who are you?

**Canada: **I'm Canada your owner for like…your entire life…not that I expect you to remember, no one else does. **(Canada's depression gets worse) *sigh* * turns TV on. The news is on.***

**New Reporter: **And now we speak to people at the school where the poor girl went to.

**Teenage girl: **Hi my name is Tia Wolfe. I was Scarlet's best friend. She used to always be in a good moon when she came to school, but that changed when some girls started making fun of her. They told her that she was invisible and pathetic…one time they even told her that she should just save everyone else the trouble and kill herself so know one needed to force themselves to remember her. She told me that she feels like people see through her, that no one but I talk to her…that she feels useless *** begins to cry***

**Reporter: **Do you think this had anything to do with her suicide?

**Tia: **Yes it's definitely the cause for what happened, and I hope that the girls who did this see this and feel guilt for killing such a perfect girl!

**(The shot changes to a shot with the reporter standing next to the principal)**

**Reporter:** What do you have to say about this tragic event?

**Principal: **I would just like to say that losing Tara is something that will not go unnoticed.Bullies shall be punished as well as anyone else that was involved. We will start a program to rule out any other bullying.

**Canada: **Please that won't work ***he chugged another beer***

**Reporter: **The school was nice enough to give a copy of the school yearbook and as you can see ***shows the pages of the yearbook to the camera*. **It is obvious that Tara will never be forgotten, and shall always be loved and remembered by her friends. She shall always be in our hearts.

**(Canada stopped short hearing this.)**

**(America, England and France were waiting at America's place for Canada)**

**England: **Where the hell is he? I swear if he was out drinking again, I'm going to kill him! I don't get it! I raised him better, and he's never done anything like this in the past.

**France: **Just give him time, maybe he is afraid of coming because he knows you are going to yell at him

**America: **Let me go check on him, he could still be sleeping, and I mean dude's gotta be tired.

**England: **Alright whatever.

**(America gets in his car takes a quick drive to Canada's. He gets there in a matter of minutes. All the lights are off and there isn't a single sound. The door is locked; however America knows where Canada keeps the spare key. When inside America hears a quiet screaming and a scratching sound, it's coming from the closet. America slowly opens the coat closet door and finds Kumajiro, crying.)**

**America: **Kuma? What are you doing in here?

**Kumajiro: **Canada! Canada! Canada!

**America: **What no, It's me America. **(Kuma runs out of the closet and towards the hallway towards Canada's bedroom. America stopped Kuma and picked him.)**

_**Something isn't right? Why was Kuma in the coat closet? Where is Canada? Why didn't he let Kuma out?**_

C'mon Kuma, why don't you wait in the car while I go and check on Canada? **(America quickly walks out to his car and places Kuma in the back seat, then rushes back in to the house.)**

**Kumajiro: No! No! Canada!**

**America: (Now back in the house walking towards Canada's room) **Canada? Canada? **(He began to hear quiet sobbing) **Canada **(He walked in to Canada's room. He see's Canada sitting on the floor leaning against his bed, bottles of beer around him, a gun in his hand! Canada sobbed as he stared down at the gun.)**

**Canada: **I try and I try but no one knows who I am! I'm invisible, and people who can see me don't care about me at all, I have no one! If just disappeared at first no one would notice, then when someone like England or France noticed, no one would even care. In fact there are people who hate me, for something that I didn't even do. I have nothing, I have no one. Even people who have been in my life since my early years forget me. The only way I can force people to remember me, the only way I can get people to notice me, is to show them what it is like without me, to take myself out of this life, let those who care mourn and punish those who don't. ***places the gun against his head***

**America: *steps towards him* **No! No! Canada please, don't do this! I know sometimes we'll act like I don't care but truth is, there is no one in the world that I am closer to, then you, you my twin, my other half! Please! Without you I'm incomplete! And think about what this would do to France, England and Ukraine? They would be devastated!

**Canada: (keeps gun at his head) **Ukraine doesn't care! She don't love me, further reason why this okay, I'm not hurting anyone, I'm not breaking anyone's heart, just like she did to me!

**America: **No! No! You've got it wrong! I told her that you were having some problems and she was really worried! In fact I got her to come over for dinner, as a surprise for you. I thought if maybe you saw her and how much she loves you it would pull you out of this whole thing you're going through.

**Canada: **No, that's not what Estonia and Lithuania said…they said she forgot about me, that she loves someone.

**America: **think about it Mattie would she have come by today if she didn't love you? Would she have worried so much about you if she loved someone else? This isn't about what she did or didn't do this is about you, she is in love with, more than I have ever seen…

please, I'm not leaving unless you're coming with me, so don't make me stand here and watch as my twin, that I love very much, blows his brains out right in front of me. I love you, bro, so please stay with me. You're the only guy I can turn to.

**Canada: **That's not true; you're a lot more popular than I am.

**America: **Just in the fact that more people know me, half of them would make fun of me if I went to them with a problem. The other find me annoying and wouldn't want to help me, you're the only one I can count on to be there.

**Canada: **No, no, you're lying, there are plenty of people who love you and care about you, there are plenty of people who will at least hear you speak, no one hears me. I'm nothing!

**America: **Well then, If you're not going to listen to me then you'd better have two bullets in there, because I'm not living without my brother.

**Canada: (shocked) **what?

**America: **Just do it quickly, I wanna die like a man; I don't want to draw it out.

**Canada: **no, No! I'm not going to let you die! You have a life, I don't I'm not letting you waste it!

**America: **Then act like my brother and protect me, by getting your finger away from that trigger and putting the gun down.

**Canada: *hesitated but eventually did it* **was what you said really true?

**America: **of course it was.

**Canada: (Crying gets up to hug his brother) **I'm so sorry, I'm so so so sorry! …I… I really don't know what I was thinking, I was in a dark place…but I see you care…Thank you for helping me, you really are the hero

**America: (Also crying, hugs his brother tightly) **we've got no one except for each other, for now, so don't go and abandon me, or else I won't be able to handle being a hero anymore, then what will I be, I'll be nothing. Don't leave me.

**Canada: ** I promise, I'm not going anywhere, as long as you are here for me, I'm not going anywhere.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia…I also have nothing against the Baltic States, I actually am a fan of them…but they somehow got made into the bad guys in this story. sorry guys


End file.
